Arisette Natalia Torvald
Arisette Natalia Torvald is the Fairy of Avalanches. She hails from the realm of Gracidea and is the third oldest of Aliana's known sisters. Personality and Background Arisette is the businesswoman of the sisters. As such, she is matter of fact, ruthless, and rarely shows affection for anyone. In order to be taken seriously she has developed a harsh mask that disguises very well her true nature, that of a caring middle sister caught between two sets of siblings. As a child, she was often in the middle of disputes between age groups; she honed her negotiating skills making peace between them. When Aurora left she was perhaps the most afraid, and confused; she knew she wasn't ready to assume the throne and didn't know if she would ever be, should Aria and Adriana be taken out for whatever reason. As an adult, Arisette handles business deals, treaties, and other negotiations between realms, as well as helps the twins with their modeling careers and contracts. Ever an investigator at heart, and for the sake of her mother's mind, she has attempted on many occasions to discover why, exactly, Aliana refused the spell and what she does when not at home. As of yet she has been unsuccessful, but she is undaunted. Left to take care of their mother's fragile nerves, as her two older sisters were far too busy, she is perhaps the most diplomatic, and the most tactful. Breaking news to Queen Latanya has become Arisette's job. Story Season 1 Being the third oldest required Arisette to be at Alfea to drop Ali off; she did so with a business like attitude and a very brisk goodbye. Adriana teased her, saying she was being brisk in order to keep from crying. With fervent denial, Arisette leaves quickly to 'get back to her stocks.' Season 2 Arisette is the negotiator and the one who tries to get Ali freed through the due process. When this is unsuccessful, she is the one who tries to smooth over Ali's disappearance. Season 3 Her guarded attitude serves her well while fighting Aurora, but without Adriana or Aria's help she is defeated and left on the cave floor to be found by Annabeth later. Aurora's reinstatement to the family kept her busy throughout Ali's departure. Season 4 While not seen, she is heard in Aurora's comm to Earth, and is apparently doing quite well in Stemefactoré's now thriving stock market. Season 5 Formido Opprimere's defeat signaled a holiday for the business and banking world, affording Arisette an opportunity to visit her alma mater and attend the ball. Season 6 Epilogue Due to Alfea's addition of a business department, she was offered the position of Department Chair, and quickly accepted. Now she runs the section with the efficiency she used to deal with her family's deals. Appearance Civilian Arisette is the darkest of the sisters, with almost brassy strawberry blonde hair, navy eyes and very tan skin. She wears business suits virtually all of the time. Graduate Winx Enchantix ArisetteNataliaTorvald_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png ArisetteNataliaTorvald_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png ArisetteNataliaTorvald_Civilian_Graduate.png ArisetteNataliaTorvald_Winx.png ArisetteNataliaTorvald_Charmix.png ArisetteNataliaTorvald_Enchantix.png ArisetteNataliaTorvald_FairyDust.png Powers and Abilities Spells Enchantix Relationships Category:Fairies Category:Female Character Category:Roxy13 Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13) Category:Family Torvald